


Crack

by Alexa_Depth



Category: Glee
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Drama, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, PWP, Rape, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казалось, что все произошло за пару секунд, а в действительности они лишь угодили в хорошо спрятанную ловушку, которой понадобилось лишь несколько их ошибок, чтобы захлопнуться. Бесповоротно. Ключ от замка потерян. Прутья давят сильнее, заставляя вбирать в легкие пропитанный страхом воздух.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack

Они выходили вместе. _Ошибка._ Счастливые. _Снова ошибка._ Держась за руки. _Роковая ошибка._

Никто из них ничего не заподозрил, когда тихую ночь разрезало несколько смешков, никто из них НЕ ЗАХОТЕЛ ничего подозревать. 

Казалось, что все произошло за пару секунд, а в действительности они лишь угодили в хорошо спрятанную ловушку, которой понадобилось лишь несколько их ошибок, чтобы захлопнуться. Бесповоротно. Ключ от замка потерян. Прутья давят сильнее, заставляя вбирать в легкие пропитанный страхом воздух.   
Мгновение и их руки теряют привычную теплоту, теряют ощущение близости. Они оказываются далеко друг от друга. Глаза разрывают контакт, сталкиваясь лишь с темнотой, нет, не ночи, с темнотой, что застилает глаза, когда душа полна отчаянья. Теперь они по разные стороны барьера. Им не нужно будет сражаться друг с другом, они соревнуются в страхе. Кто сильнее? Ну же, где ваши ставки? Игры с судьбой еще никогда не были такими веселыми.  
Пара ударов в живот и мышцы подводят своего хозяина, давая возможность утащить его с поля боя. С поля боя, но не с войны. Его тащат к машинам, чтобы никто не увидел одинокую фигурку, скрючившуюся в темноте. Тело парализовано, а разум в огне. Страх клубится почти осязаемыми облаками, скрывая происходящее от его глаз. Если постараться, можно настроить зрение и тогда картинка приобретает небывалую четкость. Ах, зачем же ты это сделал, дурашка? Судьба стоит прямо за его спиной, наблюдая и изредка прося новую порцию попкорна. Перед ней небывалое зрелище.

В это время голубые глаза мечутся перескакивая с одной пары ног на другие, в промежутках между ударами. Где? Где же? Нашел. Темное пятно рядом с машинами. Нет, Блейн, не смотри. Не смотри, прошу тебя. Голубые глаза понимают, что просьба бесполезна и закрываются, прячась в красной пелене.  
-Не отключайся, Хаммел! Не так быстро!   
С трудом разлепляя тяжелые веки, юноша видит перед собой еще одну пару тяжелых ботинок. Судьба же затаила дыхание от восторга, как же она любит человеческие драмы.  
-Мы еще не преподали тебе главный урок.  
Этот голос раздается откуда-то сверху и Курт понимает, что все еще только впереди. Еще несколько ударов и сильные ненавидящие руки поднимают его от земли. Тонкая ниточка слюны, окрашенная в красный, тянется от его лица к асфальту, на котором он только что ловил аплодисменты Судьбы.  
Алый ротик приоткрыт, красная пелена снова перед глазами. Что-то мягкое тычется в губы, и Курт инстинктивно сжимает челюсти. Из глубины пелены слышатся грозные крики, за ними следуют еще несколько ударов. Грубые руки хватают его сжатые челюсти и давят с такой силой, что Курт с ужасом понимает, что почти слышит хруст ломающейся кости.  
-Открывай рот, сука.  
Нет, он не откроет. Член футболиста снова проскальзывает по его лицу, а Курт лишь крепче смыкает глаза.  
-Сейчас мы с ним разберемся, - слышит он сзади. На краешке его сознания уже поселилось понимание происходящего, но он все никак не хотел впускать его дальше. Может, если он не будет думать ничего не… Боль. Яркая вспышка озарила его внутренний взор. Лучше бы он не закрывал глаза, так даже хуже. Тело, почувствовав сзади инородный предмет безуспешно его отторгало. С губ слетел неконтролируемый крик, который сразу же угас, подавленный вторжением в его рот. Курт задыхался от боли, которая волнами прокатывалась по всему его телу, отзываясь особенно остро где-то позади, где его уже нещадно трахали, задыхался от нехватки кислорода, потому что тонких струек воздуха, попадающих в его ноздри катастрофически не хватало. Тело посылало отчаянные рвотные позывы, но он не мог ничего поделать, когда чужой член входил в его глотку на всю длину, он не мог ничего поделать с тем, что его имеют как хотят. 

Его тело стало пристанищем страха, а не души, которая сейчас сконцентрировалась лишь в одном месте, и оно сейчас находилось вне тела Курта. Его душа сейчас лежала на холодном асфальте, рыдая и пытаясь хоть как-то прекратить то, что творилось прямо перед ее глазами. Но Судьба оказалась сильнее, она зажимала ей рот, не давая издать ни звука. Душа не могла позвать на помощь. Блейн не мог позвать на помощь. Он мог лишь смотреть, глотая слезы. Перед ним сейчас разворачивалась пьеса в несколько действий. И как бы он не старался предотвратить представление, но занавес уже поднят, актеры на сцене, а зрители на своих местах. Сдать билет? Поздно. Не смотреть? Невозможно. 

Медовые глаза подмечают каждую деталь, будь то бледная фарфоровая кожа, на которой темными уродливыми пятнами красовались рисунки тяжелых подошв, будь то белые костяшки, стертые в кровь об асфальт в тщетных попытках освободиться, будь то яркие блики на щеках, показывающие, где недавно пролегали соленые дорожки.  
Блейн пытался кричать, но его крик повисал в черной вязкости ночи, не пролетев и пары сантиметров. Блейн протягивал руки, но по ним тут же протаптывались чужие ботинки, с особой жестокостью уничтожая последние капли надежды. Это было больно, но не настолько, как то, что происходило перед его глазами, так что он был даже немного благодарен своим мучителям, когда они, забываясь, дарили ему мгновения физической боли и он мог, хотя бы на мгновение, прекратить смотреть на расправу над Ангелом. Божественная комедия. Ха, только ни Бога, ни Дьявола тут не было, лишь только люди, с особым остервенением уничтожающие себе подобных. «Естественный отбор» - сказали бы вы. «Расправа» - сказал бы он.

Но Блейн не знал, что Ангел слышал его, все его крики, даже те, что еще не успели сорваться с его губ. Курт знал, что его сердце еще можно спасти, потому что смысл его существования все еще находился здесь, за несколько метров от него, распростертый на земле и давящийся обещаниями жить, лишь бы Курт не ломался. И он не сломается. Возможно треснет, накренится, потеряет ту гибкость, что всегда была с ним, но не сломается. Голубые глаза зашевелились под веками, вытанцовывая бешеный танец. Никто не видел, никто не заметил, как в потухшем взгляде зажглась решимость.  
-Ну что, Хаммел, тебе все еще нравятся члены?  
-Да пошел ты…  
-О, слышали, урок еще не усвоен!  
Грубые пальцы впились в волосы Курта неистово втрахивая член в его рот. Курт кашлял и давился, но чем хуже ему становилось, тем больше распалялись его мучители. Еще одна пара рук сжалась на его горле, контролируя его голову и перекрывая такой необходимый кислород. Темнота уже захватывала Курта в свой плен, когда руки вдруг перестали давить. И голова парня безвольно повисла на чужом члене, мотаясь, словно оторванная от второсортной тряпичной куколки. Кто-то над ним тут же воспользовался секундной слабостью и, плотно сжав череп Курта, втрахивался в его рот. Несколько секунд и терпкая вязкая жидкость стекает по пищеводу вниз, вызывая новые приступы рвоты, а руки прижимают его лицо вплотную к телу, которое накрывает волной оргазма. 

Мгновение спустя, а может и не мгновение, а час или месяц, хотя может уже прошел не один год и сменился не один сезон, руки отпускают его и потное тело, насквозь пропахшее чужим страхом, отчаяньем и животным мускусом, отстраняется, вытягивая поникший член из растраханного рта с характерным мокрым звуком. Курт вздыхает свободно, но Судьба решает, что его честь еще не достаточно пострадала и приказывает мучителю еще несколько раз обвести членом по контуру лица юноши, похлопать по губам и, нагнувшись, тихо прошептать, на самое ушко: «ты шлюха, Хаммел, всегда ей был и навсегда останешься». Зрачки расширяются, а тонкая барабанная перепонка вибрирует в такт звукам, которые громом прокатываются по всему телу Курта, эхом отдаваясь в голове и оседая на краешке сознания, откуда их теперь сможет вывести лишь Смерть.   
Курт не успевает опомниться, как вторая пара грубых рук сжимает пальцы на его бедрах, оставляя после себя множество багровых отметин. Человек с глухим рыком изливается в глубь тела своей жертвы и резко отстраняется, оставляя дырочку рвано пульсировать и выталкивать из себя белую сперму. 

Несколько тихих фраз и они уходят, оставляя растерзанную душу собирать себя по кускам.   
Судьба радостно похлопала в ладоши, но не осталась смотреть поклоны, ей и так уже порядком все это надоело. Она встает и уходит из зрительного зала, попутно стирая из своей памяти подробности сегодняшнего вечера.

***

Блейн смотрит в этот момент на Курта: он видит, как мучитель поднимается, застегивает ширинку и небрежно пинает жертву в живот, видит, как ослабевает второй, видит, как они бегут с места преступления, видит израненное тело на земле и рвано поднимающуюся грудь, но он не замечает самого главного:

Блейн не слышит оглушительный треск, которым наполнен воздух.  
Он не слышит треск, с которым ломается Курт Хаммел.


End file.
